Knight Matt and Princess Near
by Zashache
Summary: apa yang Matt dan Near lakukan ditengah malam ketika mereka sama-sama tak bisa tidur? dan mereka sama-sama menuju ke dapur..... MattNear, Oneshot, for Rhea Jeevas and Nate River


Nuahahaha….

**MATTGASM:**Presenting meh RheaXNate…. Wakakakak…. Makasih idenya ya nak…. Tou-san jadi dapet inspirasi. Wakakakak… sankyuu…sankyuuu

**ShionLaBeuf:** wuuutt!! MattNeaaar!! Gyahahahahahah….

© **Death Note **is belongs to takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Malam hari sepi diwammy house. Semua anak telah tertidur dikamarnya masing-masing. Kecuali bagi sebagian anak…. Dan salah satunya adalah matt.

Matt berjalan dilorong asrama, dengan PSP silver ditangannya. Malam ini insomnia-nya kambuh dan entah mengapa dia menginginkan untuk menamatkan gamenya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Toh juga dia tak bisa tidur malam ini…

Dan mengapa dia berjalan dilorong asrama?

Dia sedang menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan. Tak enak rasanya bermain game tanpa ditemani makanan….

"huh?"

Ketika dia berjalan masuk kearea dapur, dia melihat near yang sedang berusaha untuk menggapai botol toples kue yang terletak tinggi diatas lemari. (**MATTGASM:** _well mengingat kalau near itu pendek??_)

"near? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya matt yang bingung melihat near.

"oh, matt-kun." Near Nampak terkejut melihat sosok matt, dia langsung menarik tangannya kembali dari atas lemari. Mungkin dia tak ingin matt tahu kalau dia tak bisa menggapai toples kue itu.

"…kau belum tidur?" Tanya matt yang meng-pause game yang sedang dia mainkan dan berjalan kesamping near.

"insomnia-ku kambuh lagi…" jawab near pelan.

"……………." Matt kemudian menatap keatas lemari dimana tadi near berusaha untuk menggapai toples kue.

"hmh…kau menginginkan-nya?" matt jadi tertawa ketika dia menyadari kalau tadi near sedang berusaha untuk mengambil kue diatas lemari. Sayangnya dia terlalu pendek untuk menggapainya…

"hah?" near jadi merasa malu sendiri… dia ketahuan tak sampai menggapai toples itu karena badannya yang pendek dan mungil.

"mau kuambilkan?" tawar matt.

"a…." near belum sempat untuk berbicara, matt langsung mengambil toples kue itu dengan mudahnya. dan memberikannya kepada near.

"…trim's… hum…lalu kau sendiri sedang apa, matt-kun? Mengapa kau tak tidur?" near langsung memeluk toples kue itu erat-erat.

"ah…aku akan tidur jika aku sudah menyelesaikan game-ku, tanggung…mengalahkan boss-chara…. Dan aku ingin makan yang manis-manis…haha" kata matt sambil membuka kulkas.

"lalu apa yang kau cari?" near duduk dilantai dapur dan bersender di lemari piring, dia membuka tutup toples kue itu dan mulai memakan kue keju itu…

"…ah. Ini dia" matt memasukan tangannya kedalam freezer, sesekali menggeser beberapa bahan makanan untuk mencari apa yang dia inginkan… dan dia menemukannya.

"…es-krim?" near Nampak tak terkejut, namun bingung ketika melihat matt mengeluarkan _cup_ es-krim vanilla chocolate chip dari freezer.

"haha, kau Nampak bingung, near. Aku sudah sering memakannya malam-malam…." Matt tertawa melihat wajah bingung near.

"sudah sering? Dan kau masih bisa tetap kurus? Hebat sekali" perkataan near terkesan mengejek, membuatnya jadi tertawa sendiri. XD

"kau mengejekku, near?" matt tersenyum melihat near tertawa.

"setengahnya, iya. Karena tak kusangka kau suka makanan manis. Apalagi es-krim." Kata near yang masih tetap tertawa.

"oh, dan aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau menyukai kue keju kering namun kau tak bisa mengambilnya diatas rak lemari tinggi." Setelah mengambil sendok, matt duduk disamping near.

"aw. _You are so mean_"

"haha...maaf."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"kau tahu? Es-krimmu bisa meleleh jika kau tak memakannya sekarang" near menatap matt yang kembali memainkan gamenya dan menghiarukan es-krim yang baru dia makan setengah.

"sibuk. Sibuk. Boss-character...fuf…" matt terlalu fokus kepada PSP-nya. Bahkan dia tak menatap kenear saat berbicara.

"hum…kau ini selalu saja…" tiba-tiba near mengambil sesendok es-krim dan menyodorkannya kehadapan matt.

"apa yang kau lakukan??" Tanya matt yang masih sibuk berkosentrasi…

"aku akan menyuapimu selama kau bermain, ayo dimakan sebelum meleleh beneran." Jawab near.

Matt akhirnya memakan es-krim yang disuapi near, dan near mengamati permainan matt sambil menyuapinya es-krim.

Tiba-tiba…

"near, mengapa rambutmu putih?" Tanya matt mendadak.

"entahlah, kalau aku sendiri tahu aku akan memberitahumu. " Jawab near yang masih menyuapi matt dengan es-krim X3

"kenapa kau menanyakannya?" kini giliran near yang bertanya.

"karena kau terlihat berbeda…namun manis…putih seperti _polar bear…_" jawab matt.

"…………" near terdiam. Mukanya jadi blush-pink ketika matt mengatakan kalau dia seperti _polarbear_. X3

"ne? kenapa berhenti? Ayo suapi aku lagi" pinta matt.

"ah…iya-iya…" dengan muka merah near menyuapi matt es-krim kembali. XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah makananya habis Semua, matt dan near hanyak duduk berdampingan. Near mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak matt. Melihat matt yang masih sibuk bermain PSP-nya.

"kau tak pernah bosan dengan benda itu…aku yang melihatmu saja bosan melihatmu memainkan PSP…." Gungam near yang merapatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang matt.

"ha-ha-ha…entahlah, game sudah menjadi sebagian dari kehidupanku….aku merasa hampa jika tak memegangnya ataupun menatapnya sehari saja…" matt tertawa mendengar perkataan near…

"hum…lalu…apakah kau pernah merasakan hal seperti itu kepada seseorang…?" Tanya near.

Tiba-tiba jari tangan matt yang sedang ber-_klik-klak_ di PSP terhenti, kemudian dia menatap near. Near yang merasa sedang dipandangi matt menatap balik. Dia melihat muka matt yang merah seperti warna rambutnya sendiri.

"e--er… me—mengapa kau bertanya soal itu??" kata matt yang omongannya jadi terbata-bata.

"…tak boleh ku bertanya seperti itu, matt-kun?" near tersenyum childish melihat reaksi matt yang seperti itu.

"uhm--! Yah…uh…ka…kalau ku bilang aku mempunyai perasaan seperti itu kepada seseorang….uh….bagaimana?" matt Nampak jadi tambah tak berkutik melihat senyuman near.

"boleh kutahu siapa dia?" near makin merapatkan tangannya ditubuh matt. Matt menaruh PSP-nya disampingnya dan dia membawa near untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"hm…seekor domba…" gungam matt.

Near melirik kearah matt, nampaknya dia tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanya.

"…domba? Ha, jadi kau mencintai seekor domba." Ejek near.

"aku biasa memanggilnya domba.. karena dahulu dia Nampak sangat jauh…dan sekarang dia hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahku, kini aku punya nama panggilan baru untuknya…_Princess near._" Kata matt yang mukanya jadi tambah merah.

"……………" near sunyi untuk sesaat…

"yah setidaknya masih lebih baik dari _PolarBear?_"

"humph…iya, kau benar…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"aku bukanlah seorang puteri…mengapa kau memanggilku seorang puteri…?" Tanya near yang masih tak melepaskan tangannya dari matt.

"karena…seorang puteri egois…menutup diri…menjaga keindahan untuk diri mereka sendiri…menangung tanggung jawab yang berat…mungkin karena itulah kau pantas disebut _Princess near_…." Jawab matt yang memainkan rambut ikal near dengan salah satu tangannya.

"_is that so?_ Kalau aku seorang puteri…maka kau adalah _Knight matt_…" kata near yang membiarkan matt untuk memainkan rambutnya.

"ha-ha-ha…._knight…._ Seorang ksatria yang akan bersumpah setia akan selalu menjaga sang puteri." Matt tertawa mendengar perkataan near. Dia sempat terdiam, kemudian dia berbicara kembali.

"lalu…_princess near, _ mengapa kau tak menyadari kehadiranku, saat mello masih berada disini?"

"…………"

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam. tak ada berani untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian kesunyian mereka berdua terpecahkan oleh near…

"…apa kau sendiri menyukai mello,matt_?_" ujarnya.

"...kau tahu dia sahabatku" kata matt. Ada rasa kaget diwajahnya.

"kalau dia sahabatmu, mengapa dia mati-matian menjauhkanmu dariku?" near terlihat sedih dan ragu ketika mengatakan hal itu…

"e…entahlah, aku tak tahu bagaimana jalan pikirannya…dia…dia memang seperti itu…" matt masih merasa kaget.

"kau tahu dia menyukaimu…kau tahu akan hal itu--"

Omongan near langsung terputus dengan ciuman kecil dibibirnya yang diberikan oleh matt.

"aku tak mau membicarakan hal itu, _Princess near-_ku yang cantik. Lebih baik aku memelukmu, mendekapmu ditubuhku untuk semalam penuh." Sesuai dengan perkataanya, matt mendekap near erat. Namun perlahan-lahan dan lembut.

Near tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja keraguannya hilang. Diapun membalas pelukan matt.

"terima kasih…_Knight Matt…_"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"kau tahu? Sebaiknya besok kita juga melakukan hal ini" ujar matt.

"okay…tapi sekali-sekali, kau yang menyuapiku es-krim." Kata near sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"ah…aku lebih suka kalau kau yang melakukannya." Matt lalu mencium kepala near.

"hmph…." Near tersenyum ketika dia melakukannya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** IYA. SILAHKAN BUNUH SAYA. _(langsung dilempar pakai kotak tissue sama orang 1 warnet)_

**SayurKecombrang:** Mendingan lo benerin kostum _MadHatter _lo aja deh, pergi sono ke mayestik, jahit…

**MATTGASM:** setengah dari fict ini adalah kisah nyata dan dialami oleh para orang-orang RP-nya…bwahahaahahaha….

**ShionLaBeuf:** Mattgasm-Rosario…. JAH….Hakakahak…

**SayurKecombrang:** ….gak jelas deh lo pada…


End file.
